The Savior’s Saviors
by HpFrEaK101
Summary: What happens when Fourteen yearold Harry Potter is attacked by deatheaters after being injured by Dudley and having his wand stolen. He thinks death is around the corner for him when an unknown group save him and help him live a better life.
1. The Good Cousin

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter**

The Good Cousin

--Hp--

Harry Potter was walking down the road paranoid as hell. A week ago he finished his forth year at Hogwarts where he was forced to participate in a tournament, that only people over seventeen could enter, even though he was only fourteen and watched a fellow competitor die and then forced to watch the resurrection of the darkest and most evil wizard in centuries Lord Voldemort and said dark wizard happened to want him dead. Harry didn't know why but ever since he was introduced to the wizarding world there has been an attempt to kill him at least once a year. He knew there was some connection between him and Voldemort because there would be no other reason for the attempts to kill him. He figured after all of Voldemorts attempts to kill him Dumbledore would start training him but he didn't. Instead he sent him back to the Dursley's who loathed him and for all he knew Voldemort could come in the dead of night and kill him in his sleep which was why he was walking to the park paranoid. Everywhere he went he felt as if he was being followed. He could swear he could hear someone following him when ever he left the Dursley's house but when ever he looked back no one was there. He sent Dumbledore a letter explaining it and all he got back was that he would look into it. And then on top of that his friends weren't sending him much mail and when they did it was just saying they couldn't say much incase the letters were intercepted or that Dumbledore told them not to say much. He just turned into the park and starting walking towards the only unbroken swing when he heard someone trip. He looked back and didn't see anything.

"God I'm getting as paranoid as Moody." He said with a little chuckle to himself and sat down on the swing. He slowly pushed the swing back and forth on the swing as he watched three boys about ten years old playing on the monkey bars. As it started to get dark the boys started to leave the park. He looked away form them and saw Dudley and his gang walking towards the boys not noticing him sitting there.

"Hey Pat, Joe, Kyle what you guys doing." Dudley asked as they surrounded the three boys.

"W-what do you w-want." One of the boys asked.

"Oh nothing really. Just bored and since you're here we are going to have fun kicking your arse." Said Piers Polkiss a rat faced boy. With a sigh Harry got off of the swing looked around and saw a metal bar that was broken off of one of the swing sets. He picked it up and slid it into his long sleeve shirt and walked over to the group.

"Oi Diddykins why don't you and the rest of your rejects get the hell out of here. I am sick and tired of you always thinking your badass when your not." Harry said and Dudley and the six other gang members turned towards him.

"What the hell did you say Potter." Dudley said as he stepped forward.

"You heard me Diddykins get lost _now_." Harry said with a growl.

"I think it's time we showed you your place Potter." Piers said with a sneer and the gang all started coming towards him. Harry backed up a few steps and put his arm behind his back and let the pipe slid into his hand as he watched the three boys run to the entrance of the park and run as fast as they could down the road. He grinned as Piers jumped towards him and he gripped the pipe in his hand and swung it and it hit Piers right in the stomach knocking him to the ground out of breath. When the other six saw Piers fall they all ran at him and he ducked to the side of one of them and smashed the pipe into his leg as hard as he could and heard a bone break. He looked around and saw the other five circling him all of them had knives out. He was watching three of them that were in front of him and they dived at him. He jumped out of the way and right into Dudley who stabbed him in the side and twisted the blade and yanked it up before he knocked the pipe out of his hand and then grabbed Harry's wand from his pocket. Harry cried out in pain as Dudley pushed him to the ground after he pulled out his knife. Dudley kicked him in his side before he bent down next to him.

"If you think this is bad freak wait until we get home dad is going to kill you. I have your wand." Dudley whispered before standing up and kicking him in the side again. "Come on let's go guys." Dudley said as he helped Piers to his feet and the other's still standing helped the one with a broken leg start walking and they left the park.

"My home is not with them." Harry said to himself as he put pressure on his side and let tears fall down his face as the sun went down. He heard a noise and looked up to see a man with brown hair and a wand running towards him. 'Oh no' Harry thought to himself as the man got closer. Suddenly he heard the loud crack of someone apperating and turned to see at least thirty Deatheaters. A bolt of red light shot from the man running towards them and the deatheaters shot ten killing curses right at the man who fell down dead.

"Hello Potter." Said one of the deatheaters he recognized as Lucius Malfoy.

"S-sure come when I'm injured real brave of you." Harry said as he clutched his side and tried to stand up only to be hit with a Cruciatus Curse from Malfoy making him fall to the ground screaming in pain making the deatheaters laugh.

"How does it feel Potter to be in pain?" Malfoy asked with a sneer.

"Why not just ask your half-blood master I'm sure he'll show you." Harry said from the floor on his hands and knees and he got hit with another Cruciatus.

"How dare you speak of the dark lord like that Potter." Malfoy said as he let go of the curse.

"You mean…Voldy?" Harry asked as he tried to catch his breath.

"_**Crucio**_." Malfoy screamed and Harry watched the curse heading towards him. Just as it was about to hit Harry used all of his strength to roll to the side.

"Missed me." Harry said with a weak chuckle as blood poured from his wound and just as Malfoy was about to shout another curse deatheaters in the back of the group started screaming. Malfoy turned around just in time to dodge a curse and when he did Harry saw a group of people in black muggle clothes firing curse and saw ten fallen deatheaters on the ground before he started to black out.

"Retreat." He heard Malfoy yell. "I'll get Potter." Was the last thing he heard before he totally blacked out.

--Hp--

"How is he." Harry heard a male's voice he didn't know ask in an American accent.

"He's fine. We fixed the wounds on his side and checked his magic like you told us." Said a woman.

"And what did you find." Another male asked.

"His magic was blocked by Albus Dumbledore." Said the woman as Harry tried to open his eyes.

"And." Said the first man.

"Well we unblocked it about an hour ago." the woman said

"Good did he have any talents." Asked another woman.

"He has parseltongue, natural mind magic's, the ability to become an animagus and if his core has anything to do with it maybe more than one." said a man

"What does that mean." Someone asked as Harry opened his eyes and took in the blurs around the room.

"He has a very large aura. Probably bigger than Dumbledore's." said a woman next to the bed.

"W-what's going on?" He asked and everyone turned to the bed.

"Your awake." The woman said in shock.

"Yeah now who are you people? What's going on? Where am I and where are my glasses?" he asked as he reached for the table next to him. The person next to him grabbed his glasses and put them on his face and a small group of people he didn't know came into view he looked around and saw they where all in there twenties.

He looked at the woman next to him and saw she was in her early twenty's she had light blue eyes and had her black hair in a braid with pink strips running through it.

"Well to answer your questions your glasses are on your face, you are in a bedroom, I am answering your questions and I am Casey Hart." She said with a smile.

"Can some one else answer my questions." Harry asked as he looked at a man that was standing next to the bed. He stood at about 6'1 with big muscles and a green Mohawk and green eyes.

"My name is David. Like Casey said you are in a room at my place in America. Jake over there." He said waving at a man with blue spiked hair. "Had a feeling we should visit an aunt, uncle and cousins of mine that lived in England that I have never meet before. So we went. Well on the way to the house of my relatives. We came across you." He stopped and stared at Harry.

"And." Harry asked as he glared at the man in front of him.

"We knew who you are because the death eaters said your name. So we stopped the deatheaters from taking you then brought you here."

"Oh sorry I stopped you from seeing your family." Harry said sarcastically as he tried to sit up only to be pushed back down by Casey and he glared at her.

"Oh don't worry about that. I got to see them when I went to get your stuff." He said and Harry's eyes went wide.

"Are you saying that you're my cousin." Harry asked in shock.

"Yes I am. My name is David Evans my father Charles Evans was your mother's older brother. Before he and my mother died he told me about my relatives. I looked for any information I could about your family because I was told Petunia would hate me because of my magic. When I found out my cousin was Harry Potter I thought it was fucking crazy. I tried to contact you with owls but you never replied. So I just figured you wanted nothing to do with me. But before we brought you here we ran scans over you and found that you had an owl redirecting charm on you and that you had five trackers three from one person two from another. So we took them off and brought you here." David finished with a grin.

"But why?" Harry asked

"Well when I started reading about you I always thought something was weird because of all of the stuff that happened since your first year. Voldy I believe you called him tried to kill you when you were one, than as a first year, than as a second year, and finally in your forth year he came back to life. So if I'm not wrong he will try it again and you need to be trained and you need to have fun." David said.

"Oh um ok." Harry said.

"So kid did you what we were talking about a bit ago with the wound and the blocks." Asked a man with a black Mohawk.

"Um yeah." Harry said his mind jumping back to Dumbledore blocking his magic.

"Well when Casey checked you out she saw severe signs of malnourishment. So we're gonna get you a potion ta take care of it." he said.

"Umm alright." Harry said looking around the room. "So who are all of you?"

"Sorry Harry forgot to give intro's." David said. "The dude with the black Mohawk is Jakes brother Jack. The woman with the black and three different shades of red is Monica. The woman with the brown hair is Jessica. Then the two guys with the long hair are Joe and John, John is the one with blonde hair. There are more but Sarah and her sister Amber are out trying to find a school for Amber to go to since she got kicked out of another one she's the same age as you. Then there is Chuck he's at work and so is Jeff."

"Oh." Was all Harry said as he looked at David. "How do I know any of this is true?"

"Well we can go to Gringotts sometime and do a blood test." David said.

"Alright." Harry said with a sigh.

"Hey I almost forgot. Here's your wand." David said and handed Harry his wand.

"Thank you."

"No problem." David said

"Alright everyone out. He needs rest." Casey said as she walked away.

"Nice meeting ya kid." Jack said as everyone walked out and Casey came back with two potions and handed them to him.

"What are these?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"The strongest potion for malnutrition and a dreamless sleep potion." Casey said and Harry smelled them before he brought them to his lips and drank them.

"Why don't they taste like crap like they usually do?" Harry asked as he started getting sleepy.

"Don't know." Casey said before Harry fell asleep.

--Hp--

While this was going on Dumbledore was running around like a chicken with his head cut off trying to find out where his weapon was. Snape had just came to him and told him that there was an attack and Voldemort lost the boy. He stepped into the fire place and called out Number 12 Grimmauld Place and disappeared in green flames. He came out in a nasty sitting room and quickly walked through the door and walked to the kitchen. He opened the door and walked in looking around the room. There was a group of people including Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and Ginny Weasley. He walked to the head of the table and looked at everyone.

"Is everyone here besides Severus and Dedalus?" He asked and everyone looked around and said no. "Tonight there was an attack on Harry Potter. Dedalus was killed trying to protect him. Severus was called by Lord Voldemort and he told me that Potter some how escaped from the death eaters. I have tried to use my tracking charms but they have been disabled. I talked to the Dursley's they said he started a fight with there boy and they hadn't seen him and I checked there minds and it's true. So if Harry were by himself where would he go?"

"Most likely our house." Ron said. "Or Diagon Ally me and Mione are his only friends until you get him together with Ginny."

"What are you talking about getting him together with Ginny?" Sirius asked in shock along with others along the table.

"We have to make sure he doesn't get with the wrong sort of girl and Miss Weasley is perfect for him." Dumbledore said.

"I won't allow it. I am his godfather and when I get free I will be his guardian so don't count on it happening Harry will get with her only if he choices her." Sirius said

"Of course Sirius your right. What was I thinking." Dumbledore said in a flat tone. "Now on to business. We will send out search parties we need Harry back he is the only one that can defeat Voldemort."

--Hp--

When Harry woke up the next morning he slowly opened his eyes thinking he would just see the cracked ceiling of his room at Private Drive but when he saw the dark wall's of the bedroom he sat up ignoring the pain in his side. He reached for the side table and grabbed his glasses and slid them on his face. After doing that he grabbed his wand and pushed himself out of the bed. He saw that he was only in pajama bottoms and looked around for a shirt but couldn't find one so he left the room without one. He heard noise coming from down the hall way and started walking towards it. He came to a doorway and heard people laughing. He walked into the room and saw all of the people he meet earlier and a woman with red hair about the same age of David and a girl with short red and black hair about his age.

"Hey Harry you shouldn't be out of bed yet." David said and Harry waved him off.

"I'm fine." He said with a blush as he noticed the girl staring at him.

"The potion started working a little bit already. Your about a half inch taller than yesterday and it looks like your muscles are already beginning to come in." Casey said as she walked over to him.

"Yeah whatever um where's my trunk I need a shirt." Harry said

"You won't find one in your trunk I through all of your elephant shirts away." David said

"You did what. I didn't have any other cloths." Harry said with a snarl.

"Calm down little cousin you can borrow a few of my shirts for the week and then the potions will be done and we can get you new cloths." David said with a chuckle.

"I don't know if I have enough money for new clothes." Harry said quietly.

"What are you kidding. The Potter's are an old pureblood family. Not the wealthiest but they had a lot of money." David said

"What are you serious?"

"Yeah. Unless the rules are different in England you should have been getting bank notices every month." David said with a frown.

"What I have never once gotten a bank statement." Harry said

"Well you should have. Come on I'll get you some clothes to wear and you can take a shower than we will go to the bank." David said standing up.

"Fine." Harry said and followed David to his room. They walked in and Harry looked around and saw posters all over the walls. "Who's HIM?" Harry asked as he looked at one of the posters.

"Who's HIM. They are the greatest rock band since the Beatles. When we get back I will let you listen to a CD." David said as he pulled out a pair blue jeans and a black shirt and a studded belt. Then he handed him a new package of boxer's and a pair of socks. "What size shoe are you I might have something that fits instead of those piece of shit shoes you have."

"Ten." Harry said and David pulled out a pair of black shoes and gave them to him.

"Alright there ya go and this will finish the outfit." He said and picked up a black hat from his dresser. "This will cover your scar."

"Thanks." Harry said as he followed David to the bath room.

"Alright when your done just come out to the living room and well leave and get a bite before we head to Gringotts." David said and Harry nodded and went into the bathroom. He put the cloths down on top of the toilet and got undressed and got in the shower. After he was done he got out and dried off. He pulled on the clothes and the shoes and looked at him self in the mirror.

"Lookin good." The mirror said and he shook his head with a small laugh before he put the hat on and left the bath room. He went out to the living room and everyone looked at him.

"That's much better than what you had." David said.

"Uh yeah it is." Harry said as pulled off the hat and ran his hand through his hair and put the hat back on.

"We'll be back in a bit guys. Oh and before I forget Sarah, Amber this is my cousin Harry Potter. Harry this is Sarah and Amber." David said.

"We don't know if we are cousins yet David." Harry said to David before turning to Sarah and Amber. "Nice meeting you."

"You to." Sarah said while Amber just cocked her head and looked at him.

"Alright than lets go. Were taking a portkey." David said with a smile and he held out a piece of rope which Harry grabbed and with a pull in his stomach he was pulled away.


	2. Gringotts

Chap2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter.**

Gringotts

--Hp--

Harry and David landed, or in Harry's case crashed, in an alley way and Harry got up and started looking around.

"Come on Harry." David said and led Harry out of the alley way. When they got out Harry looked around and saw a bunch of people walking around in shorts and tank tops.

"Where are we?" Harry asked David with a raised eyebrow.

"Were at _Rusty's _it's the entrance to Penny Lane which is the name of the magic Alley. But in the big picture were in California." David said as he led Harry into a bar. Harry expected it to be just like the Leaky Cauldron and was surprised when there was a stereo system playing loud Music and people were sitting around eating and watching T.V.

"Wow not what I expected." Harry said as he looked around.

"Yeah the US magical community is up to date in technology." David said

"Hey David what's up man." Said a man with short brown hair and a goatee behind the bar.

"Nothing much Chuck just going to the bank with my cousin." David said motioning to Harry. "Harry this is Chuck. Chuck this is Harry."

"Nice to meet ya." Chuck said shaking Harry's hand.

"You to." Harry said

"We'll see you later Chuck we really have to get going we got stuff to do today." David said and he and Harry walked out a door way into a small room with a door with no handle but a key hole. David pulled out his wand tapped each hinge and then tapped the key hole and a handle appeared right above the lock. David opened the door and Harry walked through and his eyes went wide. He was expecting there to be stores like there was in Diagon Alley but instead there were stores you would expect to see in the muggle world with a few that you could tell weren't muggle shops like the quidditch store, a potions store, wand store, and Gringotts which looked just like the one in London. But the rest would have looked out of place in Diagon Alley. There was an electronics store, a gym, there was even a Movie theater. Than at the end there was something Harry never thought he would see in a magic world, a mall.

"Alright what's up with all of these shops? Most of them are muggle stuff and what the hell is up with the mall?" Harry asked David making him laugh.

"I told you that the US was up to date with the technology and these items are charmed to work with magic which is legal here. And the mall connects to the muggle world mall. There is an entrance from the mall to the Lane just like from the bar." David said

"Oh." Was all Harry said as David led him to Gringotts. When they went up the steps Harry nodded to the Goblin guards as David just walked past them. When they entered the lobby David led Harry up to the first empty counter.

"I need to see a goblin about doing a blood test now." David said not giving the goblin time to talk and the goblin sneered at him.

"David your not suppose to talk to Goblins like that." Harry said with a glare at David. "Sorry about that some people have no manners I guess. I assume everything we talk about here will be kept secret Mr."

"Sliphook's my name and everything between our clients and Gringotts is kept secret."

"Well Mr. Sliphook. My name is Harry Potter. I need a few things today. First I do need a blood test to see if this person next to me is my cousin or not. Than I need to see the Head Goblin of London's Gringotts and whoever my bank manager from there is." Harry said and the goblin looked at him suspiciously.

"We will have to do the blood test first to prove who you say you are and while we do that we can check him out as well to see if he's your cousin." Sliphook said and he put a closed sign on his counter and jumped down and started walking down the hall with Harry and David following him.

"David what was that about? Why the hell would you treat the people who handle your money like there beneath you?" Harry asked quietly as they walked.

"What are you talking about?" David asked

"You basically demanded to be taken to do a blood test. I could see some of the pureblood family's acting like that but if you do than we are going to have some problems. I don't like people who think they are better than others they know nothing about." Harry said

"I don't know I've never really thought about it before. I mean that's how everyone talks to them. I guess I just started doing it to." David said shrugging.

"Yeah just show them more respect. When people act like that to the goblins or even house-elfs it reminds me of how aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon treated me." Harry said and David nodded.

"Alright I'll try not to do it then sorry." David said

"Its fine but I'm not really the one you should be apologizing to." Harry said and David nodded and sped up to get next to Sliphook.

"Mr. Sliphook I'm sorry for being disrespectful earlier it was very rude and I know that now." David said and Sliphook looked back at Harry than back at David.

"Its fine I'm used to people treating us goblins like that." Sliphook said as they stopped at a door.

"Well they shouldn't." Harry said as he walked up to them.

"No they shouldn't." Sliphook agreed as he opened the door and the three of them walked inside. "This is the room where we do blood test. Mr. Potter we will check you first to be sure of who you are." He said and Harry nodded as Sliphook pulled out a wooden bowl that looked like a pensieve and a small knife. "Just cut the tip of your finger or your palm and let some blood fall into the basin."

"Alright." Harry said and grabbed the knife he pushed it against his finger and sliced it open and let the blood fall into the basin.

"That's enough." Sliphook said and Harry pulled back his finger and looked in the basin to see the blood was being sucked out of it.

"Here let me see it." David said and Harry held out his hand and David ran his wand over it making it knit itself back together. They heard a beeping and turned to see a slip of paper coming out of the side of the basin and watched Sliphook grab it.

"Lets see. Harry James Potter, age fourteen. Parents Lily Marie (Evans) Potter, James Charles Potter. Well it appears you are indeed Harry Potter I'm sorry we had to check but it is mandatory for anyone that is not a member of the bank to check things like this." Sliphook said.

"Oh that's quiet fine." Harry said with a smile.

"Alright now after we check to see if this is indeed your cousin I will get Director Ragnok and your bank Manager." Sliphook said as he handed David the knife and he sliced his palm over the bowl after there was enough in it he pulled his hand back and healed it. They heard a beeping and once again a paper came out and once again Sliphook grabbed it and started reading it. "David Lee Evans, age 21. Parents Samantha Joan (Adams) Evans, Charles Ryan Evans."

"Well all this really proves is that your last name is Evans nothing else." Harry said not convinced.

"Well what else can I do?" David said. "Oh I know I can take a truth serum."

"No because just because you think you are my cousin it doesn't mean I am." Harry said

"Can I make a suggestion." Sliphook said and Harry and David both looked at him.

"Sure anything to help proof that I'm his cousin." David said.

"Mr. Potter all you have to do is simply look at your family tree. The family trees are magical and self updating. So when your parents married it would have added her family to your tree as well. It's that simple." Sliphook said.

"But where is my family tree." Harry asked.

"It's in your family vault." Sliphook said

"Family vault. I didn't know I had a family vault." Harry said

"Well we will get it straightened out when Ragnok and your account manager get here I sent out a message after we found out who you were and they should be here any." He was interrupted by a knock on the door and a goblin came in.

"Director Goldpick and Director Ragnok are in room one and they asked for you." The goblin said.

"Thank you Ironfist." Sliphook said and the goblin left. "Lets go." He said and Harry and David followed him out the door and down the hall way through the lobby through another set of door and down a hall way and stopped at a door with a number one on it. Sliphook raised his hand and knocked on the door and a deep voice said come in. So they opened the door and walked in. Sitting at a large table Harry saw four goblins. Two were old with long white hair. One had a short grey beard and the last Harry recognized.

"Hello Griphook what's up." He said with a chuckle stunning all of the goblins.

"I'm surprised you remember me Mr. Potter." Griphook said with a startled expression.

"Please just Harry." Harry said before looking at the other goblins. "Um hi"

"Good evening Mr. Potter. My name is Goldpick I am the director of the Gringotts California bank. I hope you don't mind me sitting in on your meeting." Said one of the old goblins in a voice that said it didn't matter if he did care or not.

"Not at all sir and please call me Harry." Harry said with a smile. "And this David Evans and one of the reasons I asked to meet with Director Ragnok and my bank manager."

"I am Director Ragnok and this is Silvertooth your account manager and Griphook you already know. He works directly under Silvertooth on your account. What was so important that you need both of us here."

"Well I was told by David that the Potter's were a wealthy family and I know nothing of my account so I wanted to get it straightened out." Harry said.

"You know nothing of your account. That's impossible. We send out an account notice to you every month." Ragnok said

"Um I have never gotten an account notice. And if the Dursley's did than I wouldn't have any money at all." Harry said.

"Than where have the notices been going?" Griphook asked.

"Um yesterday we removed an owl redirecting charm. That was probably why he never got them." David said and the goblins looked at him.

"Look it doesn't matter. I just want to know about my account because I never knew about them and I want see my family tree and I want to see my parents will and I want to find a way to get emancipated so I won't have to go to the Dursley's any more." Harry said

"Griphook I want you to go back to our bank and get all of the Potter's account information and send someone to get a copy of his family tree and his parents will and grab the Potter family ring." Ragnok said and Griphook quickly left the office.

"What is the Potter family ring?" Harry asked.

"Each pureblood family has a head of house. And since you're the last Potter that's you. Why you didn't get it when you were eleven I don't know but it makes you a legal adult and take's off all of the tracing spells on your wand so you can do magic when ever you want." Ragnok said

"That's bloody cool." Harry said making David chuckle.

"Would anyone one like some Goblin tea." Goldpick asked.

"Sure." Harry and David said so Goldpick called in a goblin and a few minutes later everyone was sipping tea. About ten minutes after Griphook left he came back and put a folder on the desk followed by a scroll and a sheet of paper and a small black box.

"First things first let's get make you head of your family." Ragnok said and Griphook handed Harry the black box. Harry lifted the lip and looked in side it to see a platinum ring with Potter written on it.

"This is it." Harry asked in shock.

"Yes why." Ragnok said.

"I don't know I guess I was just expecting it to be big for some reason. But I prefer this." Harry said with a shrug as he pulled the ring out and slid it on his right hand where it automatically fit itself to his finger.

"Well that proves beyond a doubt that you are Harry Potter." Ragnok said with a chuckle.

"Why does it proof he's Harry Potter." David asked

"Because if he wasn't he would be on the ground screaming in pain right now." Said Goldpick and he started laughing as well.

"Um yeah well let's get on to business. What one is the family tree?" Harry asked and Griphook handed him the scroll and Harry opened it and rolled it out on the table. He looked at the bottom and found his parents names and attached to his mothers name was his grandparents and connected to those were Petunia (Evans) Dursley and her family and Charles Evans and Samantha (Adams) Evans and connected to them was David Evans.

"Well it look's like you are related to me Dave." Harry said and looked up with a smile. "I actually have family I might like now." Harry said making David chuckle.

"Yeah your alright to kid." He said

"Whatever Dave. Let's roll this up and move onto my parents will." Harry said and David rolled the scroll up as Harry was handed a sheet of parchment. He opened it and read it. It basically left everything to him but a hundred thousand galleons to Remus and it said if they were both dead that he was to go to Sirius Black his godfather or Minerva McGonagall his godmother and if neither was possible he was to go to Remus Lupin or the Longbottom's but under no circumstances was he to go to the Dursley's. "Who executed this will?" Harry asked trying to keep his temper in check.

"Albus Dumbledore." Silvertooth answered and Harry started losing the battle with his magic and papers started flying around the room and his aura started showing as David fought the magic to get to Harry's side.

"Harry calm down." He said shaking Harry and everything fell as Harry turned to look at David with tears in his eyes.

"I trusted him." He said in a quiet voice. "I looked up to him and it's his fault I was at the Dursley's."

"I know Harry. But you don't have to go back ever again. You're an adult now and you have a real family member that will look out for you." David said and gave Harry a manly hug.

"Sorry bout that." Harry said as he they pulled back and he wiped his eyes.

"What's the matter Mr. Potter?" Ragnok asked as Sliphook and Griphook picked up the room.

"I wasn't supposed to go to my relatives but Dumbledore put me there and I spent ten years of my life living in a cupboard and nine years working like there slave and it's all his fault." Harry said.

"Would you like to press charges?" Ragnok asked

"Yes I would. But can we finish this business before we start more." Harry asked as he clenched his hands so tight that his nails dug into his palms.

"Of course." Ragnok said as he passed the last folder over the table and Harry unclenched his hands and picked it up. He opened it and read the first page out loud.

"Potter Family vault 5,045,540 Galleons, 871,526 Sickles, and 1,544 Knuts plus property plus jewels and such _plus_ all the business I have shares in. Nimbus racing brooms, Zonko's, Honeydukes, The Daily Prophet, Oh this one is great I have shares in Grunning's Drill Company. Vernon works there and I have share there that's great." Harry said laughing before reading the next thing. "Vault 4892, what vault is that." Harry asked Silvertooth.

"That is your parents own vault." Silvertooth said

"They had 151,513 galleon, 4,711 sickles and 471 Knuts plus Godric's Hollow." Harry said with a sniff. "Than last but not least vault 617 my trust vault. Has 1,000 galleons deposited every year from the family vault and has 7000 galleons 650 sickles and 55 Knuts. That's not right. If there was a 1000 galleon deposit every year for fourteen years that would be 14000 galleons and I have not used any where near enough to only have 7000 galleons in my vault." Harry said and started going through the folders and saw a bunch withdrawals made during the school years started second year and than he saw transfers and looked at them and saw they were transferred from his family vault and his parents vaults to a vault set up in the names in Molly, Ronald and Ginevra Weasley and another in the name of Hermione Granger in the total of a hundred thousand to the three Weasley's and thirty five thousand to Hermione's than another ten thousand was sent to a muggle bank for the Dursley's. He felt himself start shaking and angrily stood up. He grabbed the chair he was sitting in and threw it at the wall making it break.

"GOD DAMMIT." He screamed as he slammed his fist onto the table with tears falling down his face and as quickly as the anger came it went and he fell on his ass against the wall.

"Harry who are these people." David asked as he read the page Harry was just looking at.

"They were suppose to be my friends." Harry said sadly.

"Would you like to press charges against these people as well?" Ragnok asked as Goldpick waved off the guards that came in.

"Yes. Make them fucking pay." Harry said.

"Very well Mr. Potter. We will do just that." Ragnok said as he Griphook and Silvertooth stood up.

"Harry do you need to set up any kind of account at this bank." Sliphook asked.

"Just a small one for now maybe 10,000 Galleons. But I have no reason to go back to England so I may eventually move everything here." Harry said and Sliphook and Griphook nodded.

"I'll set up a vault, Griphook could you send over the money." Sliphook asked.

"Of course I just need Mr. Potter to sign this slip giving permission." Griphook said handing Harry a note that he read before signing.

"Also is there anyway to retrieve lost keys because I think Dumbledore has my keys." Harry said and Ragnok nodded.

"It will be done." He said

"Thank you." Harry said

"It was a pleasure to do business with you." Ragnok said and Harry stuck out his hand and Ragnok firmly shook his hand and Harry than shook each of the goblins hands as did David before Sliphook led them out to the lobby.

"When I have your vault set up I will send you your information and key." Sliphook said and they shook hands again before David led Harry back out side and to Rusty's and they took a portkey back to David's house and when they landed Harry fell over right on top of someone. Looking down he saw that it was Amber.

"Well Mr. Potter if you wanted to get better acquainted you could have waited until Dave was out of the room first." She said making Harry blush and hurry to get to his feet.

"Sorry." He mumbled as he reached down and helped her up.

"God Harry don't you think your moving a tad to fast." David asked with a chuckle.

"Shut up Dave." Harry said hitting him in the arm.

"Oh the potion worked a little more I didn't notice that. You're a little taller again." David said.

"And he felt kinda muscular." Amber said making Harry blush even deeper.

"David didn't you say you were going to have me listen to some CD's when we got back." Harry said trying to get away from the embarrassment.

"Yeah but I'm sure that Amber would love to educate you in HIM and Blue October and Green Day. She loves all three of them don't ya Amber." David said.

"Yeah but I think he was just using the music as a reason to get away from me because he's embarrassed so why don't we just all go watch some T.V. instead. It looks like you had a hard day." Amber said and Harry just shrugged his shoulder and followed Amber into the living room and they sat down with Jake and Casey and started watching T.V.

--Hp--

**A/N There ya go tell me what ya think R/R**


	3. Shopping

Chap3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter**

Money System: Is .10 cent per Knut, 2.90 per Sickle, 49.30 Per Galleon this is in US currency.

Shopping

--Hp--

Harry woke up the next morning and reached over to the table and grabbed his glasses and slid them on his face. He stood up and slowly walked to the dresser and pulled out some clothes that David loaned him. He left the room and went to the bathroom. After knocking on the door and getting no reply he went in and took a shower. After he was done he got out and got dressed and looked at himself in the mirror. He was another inch and a half taller than he was the night before and he stood at about 5'10 now and all the muscle that he would have had if he wasn't malnourished where almost done coming in he was starting to get a six pack and his arms and legs were getting bigger. And while he knew he wouldn't be getting buff he knew that he would still be strong. He looked at his outfit and decided he like it. He was wearing blue jeans and a black tank top with a white button up shirt which he left open and black shoes. He ran his hand threw his hair which was getting long which shocked him as his hair had stayed the same since he was a little kid and he decided to go get it cut. So he left the bath room and went back to his room to grab his wand so he could go to Gringotts and see about his vault. When he entered his room he heard a tapping at his window and saw a large brown owl at his window. He went over to the window and opened it and the owl sat on the window sill and held out his leg. Harry took off the parchment and grabbed some owl treats from next to the empty cage and tossed them to the owl that ate them before flying out the window. Harry looked at the parchment and saw the Gringotts crest and he opened the parchment with a chuckle thinking the goblins had good timing. He read the parchment that told him about his new vault and that he could get the key from Sliphook in person at anytime. He sat the parchment down and was about to leave when a white owl flew into the room and he stuck out his arm.

"Hell Hedwig. Have a good flight." Harry asked his owl and she pecked his head. "OUCH. It's not my fault that you had to fly here from Private Drive. It's not safe to take animals with portkey's girl. I'm sorry." Harry said and Hedwig gave a soft hoot and nipped his ear. "Wait here. Get some rest and I'll get you some water." Harry said and Hedwig flew to her cage and sat there watching him. Harry smiled at her before grabbing the water dish and going to the kitchen to fill it up.

"Hey Harry." Someone said and he turned to see Amber sitting on the couch in the living room wearing her pajamas.

"Hey." Harry said

"You going somewhere." She asked looking at his clothes.

"Yeah after I get my owl her water I have to go to Gringotts than I need to find a place to get my hair cut." Harry said

"I didn't know you had an owl." She said.

"Yeah she flew here from my old house and just got here." Harry said

"Can I see her?" Amber asked.

"Sure." Harry said and amber got up and followed Harry to his room. When they went in Harry put the water dish back into the cage and Hedwig hooted her thanks before she started dinking the water.

"She's beautiful." Amber said and Hedwig stopped drinking at hooted again making Harry laugh.

"I always wondered how she got so conceited everyone is always calling her beautiful." Harry said making Hedwig hoot again before going back to her water. "I'll be back later girl." He told her before they left the room.

"Well were you guys getting properly acquainted." Harry heard and looked down the hall to see David coming out of his room towards them.

"She was seeing Hedwig." Harry said with a blush.

"Hedwig that's a nice name I just named mine Dave Jr." David said making Harry blush deeper.

"Hedwig's my owl." Harry said and Dave chuckled.

"Oh." He said

"I need to go to Gringotts than I need to go get my hair cut. Think ya can show me the way." Harry asked.

"Sorry no can do I gotta get to work." David said.

"I can show you Harry." Amber said.

"Alright, um when ever your ready we can go." Harry said.

"Just let me grab my purse and change real quick and I'll be ready." She said and went to her room.

"So what do you do Dave." Harry asked as they walked to the living room.

"I'm an Auror. Most of us in the house are." David said.

"And how many people actually live here." Harry asked

"All of my friends that you meet live here. They pay rent and everything to me because it's my house but it's cheaper than renting an apartment." David said with a laugh.

"Oh so the house is pretty big than. I've just seen the hall were my room is the living room and kitchen." Harry said with a chuckle.

"Yeah it's a two story house with a basement." David said.

"Oh so it's pretty big." Harry said as Amber came back in the room wearing a tank top and capris.

"Your guy's aren't talking about Dave Jr. are you." She asked

"No were talking about Harry Jr." David said making Harry turn red.

"So ready to go." Harry asked standing up and glaring at the laughing David.

"Yea" Amber said

"How are we getting there?" Harry asked "Because I hate portkey's and the Floo."

"We can always walk. It's just about twenty minutes from here." Amber said

"That's fine." Harry said and as they left the house Harry grabbed the hat he wore the day before. After they got out side Harry looked around to see they were in a nice neighborhood before they started walking down the road.

"So." Amber said after a couple minutes of silence.

"So." Harry said with a small chuckle.

"You went to Hogwarts right." She said.

"Yeah, where did you go?" Harry asked.

"Well let's see. There was the Salem school of Witchcraft an all girl's school I got kicked out of in the middle of my second year. Than there was Merlin institute which I got kicked out of by the end of my second year. Than the Magical school of magic in Texas I got kicked out of at the end of third year and this year I got kicked out of the public California school." Amber said and Harry stared at her with wide eyes.

"Damn what did you do to get kicked out of all those schools." He asked with a laugh.

"Well I didn't like any of them so I was as bad as I could be so I would get kicked out. It took a while for some but it worked." She said with her own laugh.

"Wow I guess that's as good a reason as any." Harry said with a shrug.

"So what kind of music do you like?" She asked him.

"Um I've never really listened to music besides the old stuff my uncle liked." Harry said

"Never listened to music are you serious. That's crazy." Amber said shaking her head.

"Yeah so what kind of music do you like?" Harry asked.

"Well I like Rock." She said with a smile at Harry.

"Like what."

"Well let's see you have HIM, Blue October, Green Day, Cold Play and Tenacious D who are hilarious." Amber said

"Hmm. Well you will have to let me listen to them some time." Harry said.

"When we get back to the house we will watch the Tenacious D movie it is the funniest movie ever." Amber said and Harry nodded with a chuckle.

"Alright we'll do that." Harry said.

"You know while we're out I think we should pick you up some clothes and new glasses or contacts."

"But won't I grow out of the clothes soon."

"No I mean look at you your almost at six foot now and I'm sure your not going to get like really fat or really muscular to where clothes will get to tight. All you have to do is get clothes that are a little big on you. Come on Harry I've never got to help anyone else beside's my sister pick out clothes. Please." Amber said with puppy dog eyes and her lower lip stuck out a little bit and Harry who never got the puppy dog eyes before caved faster than any man should have and immediately agreed.

"Thank you Harry." She said with a large smile on her face. The rest of the walk was spent talking about where she was going to take him to get the clothes and Harry groaned as he knew that he just volunteered for hours of shopping. When they got to _Rusty's_ they walked in and straight through to the back where Harry tapped the hinges then the lock and the handle appeared. Harry twisted it and pushed the door open. He let Amber walk through and then followed her. They walked to Gringotts and they both nodded to the goblins who were standing guard at the doors before walking into the lobby. They stopped inside of the doors and Harry looked around at all the goblins before walking over to one of the counters and waited in the line until it was there turn.

"Hello Sliphook." Harry said and the goblin replaced his sneer with a grin.

"Hello Mr. Potter I take it you've come for your keys." Sliphook said.

"Yes if you have them all." Harry said with a grin.

"Of course we do and I have some news for you from the London branch." He said as he tapped a drawer before he opened it and pulled out four keys and passed them to Harry.

"Thank you." Harry said

"And Griphook wanted me to tell you that they sent out letters to Dumbledore, Molly, Ronald, and Ginevra Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Vernon Dursley to a court case in a week and a half that you have to attend if you want to get Dursley and Dumbledore into a lot of trouble." Sliphook said and Harry got a thoughtful face.

"I think I can do that." Harry said with a grin. "But for now I need to go to my vault and get some money out that I need to convert to muggle money. How much do you think I'll need Amber?"

"Umm it depends on how much your getting really." Amber said.

"How much would three hundred galleons convert to?" Harry asked

"That would convert to 14,790 dollars plus the rate for the exchange." Sliphook said and Harry's eyes went wide.

"How about a hundred than." Harry said

"4,930 dollars." Sliphook said.

"Damn. Why the hell not it's only a hundred galleons." Harry said with a shrug and Sliphook nodded.

"Would you like to go to the vault or would you rather I got the money from here." Sliphook asked.

"From here would be great." Harry said

"Alright I need your key for your vault at this bank its vault 982." Sliphook said and Harry looked through the keys and handed him the key that said 982 on it. He took the key and put it in a small box and wrote one hundred on a sheet of paper and put it in with the key and closed the lid. When he opened it the paper was gone and in it's place a pile of gold coins. Sliphook pulled out the key and handed it back to Harry before dumping the galleons in another box and shut the lid and tapped it three times and when he opened it there was a large stack of bill's in its place.

"Here you are Mr. Potter. Have a nice day." Sliphook said passing Harry the money.

"Thank you Sliphook you to and tell Goldpick I said hello." Harry said

"I'll do that Mr. Potter." Sliphook said with a chuckle and Harry shook the goblins hand before leaving the bank with Amber right next to him.

"Hey Amber can you do me a favor." Harry asked as he pulled out the wad of money.

"What ya need Harry." Amber asked

"Can you put this in your purse I don't have a wallet and I don't wanna carry it in my pocket if I'm going to be trying on as much clothes as you made it seem." Harry said making her laugh.

"Of course Harry." She said and took the money and put it in her purse. "Alright first stop hair cut. There is a place in the mall that we can go do you know what you want."

"Um my hair cut." He said with a chuckle.

"Really I thought we were going there just for fun smartass." Amber said shaking her head. "But what do you want."

"Um I don't know. I think I want to get it cut short." Harry said as they walked into the mall.

"Really why don't you get short so you can make it spiky and get the tip's dyed green like your eyes." Amber said and Harry looked at her with a smile.

"You think it would look alright." He asked and she smiled at him and nodded.

"Yes I do." She said as she led him through the crowd of people to a small shop that was almost empty. They walked over to a counter where there was a lady sitting reading a magazine. When they got to the counter she looked up with a smile.

"Hello do you have an appointment." She asked

"Um no." Harry said.

"Alright than just sign in and someone will be with you shortly." She said and Harry signed the sheet she pointed to and sat down next to Amber and handed her his hat. They were sitting there a few minutes before a woman called out his name. He stood up and walked over to the lady who called out his name and she led him to a chair which he sat in and she put the apron on him.

"So what are we doing today?" She asked with a smile.

"I want it short so I can spike it up and I want the tips dyed green." He said with a small smile.

"What color green." She asked as she took a spray bottle and started getting his hair wet.

"Emerald green if you have it." Harry said

--Hp--

Around the same time as Harry was getting his hair cut Dumbledore was at a meeting with the Order of the Phoenix a group that he headed. Just as they were about to start the meeting five owls flew into the room each carrying a small envelope. The owls landed in front of Dumbledore, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Molly who each undid the letters and looking around started to read them. At the same time Hermione, Ginny, Ron, and Molly all yelled.

"What's wrong dear?" Arthur Weasley asked his wife.

"I'm being sued by Potter." Molly screeched.

"Me to." Hermione, Ginny and Ron all said at the same time.

"Albus what about you." Minerva McGonagall asked Dumbledore when he didn't reply she grabbed the letter out of his hand and when he tried to grab it she slapped his hand away and started reading it out loud. "Albus Dumbledore you are required to be at Courtroom nine for a hearing on the 24th for the theft from one Harry James Potter and for the improper execution of the will of James Charles Potter and Lily Marie (Evans) Potter."

"Minerva McGonagall how dare you read my mail." Dumbledore yelled

"Shut up you old coot." Sirius yelled. "That oath you made us all take to follow you until it seemed you went dark is ended now because of what happed. So why are you for being sued."

"She stole from Harry as well." Arthur said as he read his wife's letter and Remus, Nymphadora Tonks and Kingsley Shaklebolt took the other three letters and read them.

"They are as well." Remus said and the other two nodded.

"That's it all of you get out of my house and any who are still loyal to them go as well." Sirius growled out as he pulled his wand.

"There is no need for violence Sirius. We will go." Dumbledore said and left stood by the door as Hermione, Ron, and Ginny all walked through it along with four other people and Molly stood next to her husband.

"Come on Arthur you heard Sirius." She said and grabbed his arm and he shook her hand off.

"I did hear him Molly and I'm staying." He said as he stood up not looking at his wife and walked over next to Sirius who gripped his shoulder.

"But…Arthur you…" Molly stuttered.

"No Molly. Just stop. You know that if you asked Harry he would have given you everything. He was practically one of our own and you stole from him. Your not the woman I married." He said as he fought the tears from falling down his face. "Tonk's can you go up to the twins and ask them if they got a letter as well. If they did send them with there mother."

"Of course Arthur." Tonks said and left the room. She came back a few minutes later with the twins by her side.

"Dad what's going on." Fred asked as he walked up to his dad.

"Did you two get a letter about going to court?" Arthur asked starting directly in Fred's eyes.

"No dad."

"Did you George?"

"No."

"Then say good bye to your mother, brother and sister. They are going to court on the 24th for stealing from Harry. They are all leaving." Arthur said and the twin's eyes went wide.

"Bye mum." They said before turning back to their father and Molly left the room with a small sob.

--Hp--

After the lady was done with his hair Harry looked in the mirror looking at it and nodded.

"It looks great." He exclaimed and Amber agreed.

"Yes it does." She said as she looked at it. After paying for the cut and the dye plus the tip they left the shop and Amber pulled Harry to different stores making him try on clothes. They went to three stores in the mall and only got five pairs of pants, three pair of shorts, ten shirts, a few tank tops, a black hoody with a giant skull on the front and a wallet.

"Alright common on Harry." Amber said and led Harry back into Penny Lane. "Let's take a break from getting clothes it's already noon. Let's go get you some contacts." She said and Harry groaned.

"Alright let me shrink these real fast." Harry said and pulled out his wand and shrunk the bags before following Amber to the magical eye doctor.

"Hello how can I help you today?" said the old man behind the counter.

"I need contacts that I can always keep in even while I'm sleeping and that clean themselves." Harry said and the old man nodded.

"Alright let me see your glasses and I'll get them right away." the man said and Harry handed him his glasses and the man went to the back he came back ten minutes later with Harry's glasses and a small container. "Here ya go." The man said and handed him both of them. After paying for the contacts Harry put them in is eye's and blinked a few times. "There ya go. The only way to get them out is by wanting to take them out so they will never move around or fall out unexpectedly and like you asked they don't need to be taken out to be washed. You can do anything and everything with them in."

"Thank you." Harry said and they left the shop.

"Alright Harry. Let's go to the muggle world and I know a shop where we can get more stuff." Amber said and grabbed Harry's hand and dragged him down the lane through _Rusty's_ and into the muggle world. He then proceeded to take him down the road to a dark little shop. When they walked in Harry heard loud music being played and had to admit that he liked it.

"Do you know who this is." Harry asked Amber as she led him over to the men's clothes.

"It's HIM." Amber said with a smile "Do you like it."

"Yeah." Harry said before grabbing the pair of dark blue pants, a black shirt with a weird symbol of a heart and a triangle, and a pair of black converse sneakers that Amber pulled out.

"What's that symbol and what does it mean?" Harry asked motioning to the shirt in his hands.

"It's a heartagram. According to Ville Valo it represents both life and death. It's an infusion of a heart and a pentagram." She said "Now go try on the outfit see how it looks." She said and led him to the changing rooms and pushed him inside one. When he put the outfit on he walked back out and saw her holding up a shirt and skirt against her body and looking in a mirror.

"Hey." He said and she turned to look at him and grinned.

"You need to get this one it looks good." She said with a smile.

"Thanks." He said smiling back. "Now while I change you try that out fit on." He said.

"Oh it's no use I don't have enough for either of them I was just looking." She said.

"Nonsense. Try on the outfit I'm buying." He said grinning.

"Oh no Harry. I can't let you do that." She said shaking her head.

"Of course you can. Now I'm going to get changed and I expect you to be in that outfit when I get out." He said and went back into the changing room and changed. When he came back out he sat his stuff down and waited for Amber to come back out of the changing room. He waited a few seconds before one of the changing room doors opened and Amber walked out in a black skirt that showed off her tan legs and a red tank top with a grinning skull on it. When she walked out she had her arms crossed nervously. "Alright we need to get you that outfit it look's great." Harry said

"Really." she asked and looked in the mirror. "I don't know I don't really wear skirts that much."

"Well than you can just wear it when you feel like it. While you get changed I'm going to look around." Harry said and she nodded before looking at her self one more time and going to change. Harry picked up his new out fit and started walking around. He walked over by the counter and saw someone getting their ear pierced. With a shrug he walked over to them and started looking at earrings. Just as he picked out a black diamond Amber came walked over to him.

"Getting your ear pierced." She said and Harry nodded as the man had him sit down.

"Alright this'll hurt a bit." He said and Harry just shrugged after being put under the Cruciatus curse he knew nothing could be as bad as that. So after getting his ear pierced and paying for it and stuff to clean it they went through the store getting more clothes. They ended up leaving with a few bags Harry ended up with five more pair of pants, seven more shirts another two tank tops, a pair of black sunglasses, a black leather belt, a skull belt buckle ,and a black Fedora with a heartagram on it and Amber, who learned after a while that if she looked at anything that wasn't men's clothes for more than thirty seconds Harry made her try it on and get it, left with a skirt, a tank top, three pair of pants, and two shirts.

"Well that was kinda fun." Harry said

"Yeah thank you again for the clothes Harry."

"It's nothing really just a thanks for helping me out today." Harry said with a smile which Amber returned. As they passed a restaurant Harry stopped and looked at the window where there was a sign saying they need a bus boy. "Come on let's go in for a second."

"Um alright." Amber said with a shrug and followed Harry into the restaurant. Harry looked around the almost empty restaurant and made his way to the counter.

"Hello welcome to Andy's Steakhouse how can I help." Said the woman at the counter with a fake smile on her face.

"I was wondering about the bus boy job does it still need to be filled." Said Harry

"Kid it's needed to be filled for two weeks let me go get the owner." She said and walked away. She came back a minute later with a woman in her late thirties or early forties.

"You the kid who…" she stopped talking as her eyes went to his forehead which was uncovered. "Are you the kid who's asking about the bussing job?"

"Yes." Harry said as he gripped his wand.

"Could you come in the back so we could talk please. Your friend is more than welcome to come along." She said and Harry followed the woman to the back room and when he saw they were alone pulled his wand.

"Who are you." He asked with a growl.

"My name is Andy Smith." She said with a grin. "Your Harry Potter." She said with a squeal.

"So you're a witch then." He said.

"No I'm just a squib." She said sadly before getting excited again. "So your looking for a job huh. Well since you're the first person to come in I think I can hire you. But don't expect special treatment just because your famous."

"I won't that's why I came to a place I thought was a muggle restaurant." Harry said as he held his wand at his side.

"Yes well I need some one for Monday, Wednesday, and Thursday from five to ten. We have another busser for the other days. It pay's 6.20 and hour or if you would prefer to get paid in wizard currency it would be two sickles and four Knuts an hour. What do you say."

"Yes. That's perfect when do you need me to start." Harry asked happily.

"Well seeing as it's already Thursday how about next week. Come in early on Monday so I can show you what needs to be done. Now would you like to be paid in muggle or wizard currency." She asked.

"Can I cash a muggle check at Gringotts." Harry asked and Amber shrugged.

"Yes you can." Andy said

"Well than that would be fine." Harry said grin still on his face. "Just one more thing I have to ask that you don't tell anyone about my identity. Just use my first name please."

"Alright I'll do that." Andy said and Harry smiled as he shook her hand.

"Thank you." He said

"See you next week Harry." She said and Harry and Amber left the restaurant.

"Harry why get a job if your already rich." Amber asked as they walked back to Dave's house.

"Because that's money that my ancestors made not me. I'll just feel better using money that I made by my hard work." Harry said with a shrug. "That doesn't mean that I won't use the money. But I'll just feel better knowing I am making money."

"Oh." Was all Amber said

"Remember when we get back we have to watch the Tenacious D movie." Harry said and Amber grinned.

"Don't worry I didn't forget." And the rest of the walk was spent talking about random things. When they got back to the house Harry took out all the bags and he and Amber enlarged them. She looked through the bag and pulled out all of the clothes that Harry bought her. "Alright let's put our stuff away then we can watch the movie." She said and took her stuff down to her room and Harry went to his room and started putting his stuff away. Just as Amber was about to go into her room her arm was grabbed and she turned to see her sister.

"Amber what the hell is this." Sarah said grabbing the clothes.

"It's not what you think Sarah." Amber said.

"Oh and what do I think." Sarah asked glaring at her sister.

"You think I stole them like last time." Amber said quietly.

"Oh and you didn't. So let me see a recite because I know you didn't have enough money to buy any of this." She said

"Harry bought them for me." Amber said as she snatched the clothes back.

"Ooh so that's why you went with him so you could trick him into buying you clothes. I see. Well your taking them back." Sarah said and went to grab Ambers arm and Amber pushed her hand away glaring at her sister.

"I didn't trick him into doing anything." She said throwing the clothes at Sarah. "But here if you want to take them back then be my guest Harry has the recites." She said and went into her room and slammed the door shut. Sarah shook her head and picked up the clothes and walked down to Harry's room. She knocked on the door and Harry opened the door and smiled at her.

"Hello Sarah did you need something." He asked.

"Yes I wanted the recite for these clothes. I don't know how my sister tricked you into buying them but I want to take them and get your money back." She said and Harry saw she had all of the clothes he bought for Amber.

"Well okay no I won't give you the recite because I practically forced her to let me buy them for her. She tried to refuse but I got them anyway." Harry said as he took the clothes from her. "But thanks for your concern. I'll just go give these back to Amber." He said and walked past her and down the hall. He stopped at Amber's door and knocked. When the door opened he saw that her eyes were red. "Hey you oaky." He asked her and she nodded. "I brought your clothes back. For some reason your sister thought you tricked me into buying them. Why did she think that." He asked as she stepped back.

"Come on in." she said as she grabbed her clothes from him and he stepped into the room. "I don't know why she thought I tricked you into buying me the clothes. At first she thought I stole them than I told her you bought them and she jumped to that conclusion." Amber said as she put the clothes in her dresser.

"Why did she think either of those things though." Harry asked as he watched her sit down on the bed and he sat down on a desk chair next to the bed.

"Because I've done it before." She said quietly.

"What." Harry asked

"I've stolen clothes and tricked other people into buying me clothes before." She said not looking at Harry.

"Oh well you didn't do either of those thing with me so I could really care less." Harry said and she looked up at him.

"How do you know I didn't." she asked him.

"Well because I paid for it all so I know you didn't steal them. So did you trick me into buying them." He asked looking her dead in the eye's and leaning forward.

"No I like you to much to do that to you." Amber said as she looked into his eyes.

"Are you sure." He asked with a smile.

"I'm sure. I really like you Harry. I would never try to trick you into doing anything like that." She said and leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"I really like you to Amber." Harry said and they stared in each others eyes and started to lean in and just as there lips were about to meet there was a knock on the door and they stopped with their lips almost touching and Harry pulled back.

"What." Amber said getting up and going to the door. She opened it to see Sarah standing there looking sheepish. "What do you want?"

"Amber I wanted to apologize for thinking what I thought. I should have let you explain before I tried to accuse you of anything. I'm sorry." Sarah said not looking at Amber who sighed.

"I understand why you did it but you should have asked first. I haven't stolen anything in 6 months and it hurt that you accused me of it but I forgive you." Amber said and hugged her sister.

"So what are you two doing?" Sarah asked.

"We were about to go watch Tenacious D." Amber said and Harry nodded as he stood up. "Wanna watch with us."

"Sure." Sarah said with a smile and they went to the living room and Amber put the movie in.

--Hp--

**A/N well tell me what you think. R/R**


	4. Let the Training Begin

Chap4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and never will**

Let the Training begin

--Hp--

A while later everyone who was loyal to Dumbledore cleaned out there rooms and left the house despite Dumbledore trying to get Sirius to see reason and Sirius stood up and took control of the Order meeting which was still going on.

"Alright now that our oaths to that old coot are broken we can actually make some progress in the order. Severus I'm surprised you stay but has Voldemort had any luck with finding the prophecy or Harry." He asked

"None at all though he does suspect that Potter is over seas because their link isn't as strong as it was." Snape said.

"Alright, how goes everything at the Ministry." He asked and Shaklebolt stood up.

"Fudge still refuses to admit you-know-who is back but has decided to make his personal guard squad bigger and took some of our best Aurors." The black man said in a deep voice before sitting back down.

"Well we need to do three things. We need to recruit, find Harry, and get information on all of the active death eaters. Severus we need your help to get the names of as many death eaters as you can, all of us need to try to recruit more and I am going to head the search for Harry. We need to find at least a main area that he could be in does anyone have any ideas."

"Why don't we send an owl?" Fred said and everyone looked at him.

"Dumbledore tried that a few times and they came back unopened." Tonks said.

"But didn't he put portkey's on the letters. Potter may be practicing CONSTANT VIGILANCE and have something up to stop charmed letters from reaching him." Mad-eye Moody said.

"Yes that's it. Maybe that's why they came back because of the portkey's. Let's send him a letter asking him if he's okay and to meet with us so we can explain everything." Sirius said and the others nodded. "Remus I want you to write it because I know you're good with words."

"Alright Sirius I'll get on it right now." Remus said and got up and left the room and came back with parchment and a quill. "Alright so what do we want it to say?"

"Tell him everything about the oath Dumbledore made us take and how we are cutting off all association with Dumbledore." Sirius said

"All of them. Tell him were cutting off with all the people who stole from them and every one who is still loyal to them." Arthur said sadly and Remus nodded as he started to write.

"Alright what next." He asked a few minutes later.

"Ask him if he is alright and if there is any chance that we can talk to him in person." Sirius said and Remus started writing again.

"Alright now what." Remus asked

"Tell him about me being his godmother. I was never able to tell him because of Albus." Minerva said sadly and Remus wrote something down.

"Tell Potter I'm sorry about how I treated him. It was all a ruse that Dumbledore made me do." Snape said with a small scowl. "I don't have anything against the brat other than his potions skills need to improve to get to his mothers standard." He said gaining odd looks from around the table as Remus wrote down something else.

"Alright I think that does it." Remus said as he re-read the letter.

"Alright everyone who knows Harry sign this to show that we support him." Sirius said and all the Hogwarts teachers there signed it along with Sirius, and Remus.

--Hp--

As they were watching the movie David, Jake, Jack, Chuck, and Casey came in.

"Hey guys what ya watching." Chuck asked

"Tenacious D." Harry said laughing at Jack Black dressed as a Sasquatch and flying on another sasquatches back.

"When it's over can you come out back Harry I got something I want to show you." David said.

"Sure." Harry said and David nodded before they all left the room leaving the room. A while later Harry wiped the tears of laughter out of his eyes. "Sweet Merlin that was funny as hell. I loved that scene with the devil it was great."

"Yeah now go see what Dave wants." Amber said and Harry nodded as he got up.

"Where's the door to the back." He asked in confusion.

"Oh it's out the door in the kitchen and then there is another door in that room that you go out." Sarah told him with a smile and he nodded as he walked out of the living room and to the kitchen. He walked out both doors and looked around for Dave. HE didn't see him so he started walking to the garage to see if he was in there. About half way to the door he had the feeling that he need to move and jumped to the right just as a curse flew over where he was just standing. He whirled around to see ten deatheaters standing there with there wands out.

"Potter how great to see you again." One of them said. "How about you come with us. Your greatly outnumbered. You can't win."

"Oh. I didn't know death eaters could count." Harry said as he pulled his wand out of his back pocket.

"Very funny Potter. Any last words before we kill you." The death eater asked.

"Umm yes I actually do. Well a few words actually." Harry said. "Well the first is,_**Expelliarmus**_." He said waving his wand before running to the garage door and throwing it open and jumping inside before slamming it shut and locking it. He looked around before and saw a giant tool box and levitated it in front of the door with a sticking charm on it before going through the drawers. He found a drawer full of screw drivers and put them all on the ground the tips facing the side door and the overhead door. Then he went through the cabinets and found boxes of screws and nails and through them on the ground as he heard the death eaters trying to push the tool box and started looking for more things he could use as weapons when he found a hatchet. He grabbed it just as the overhead door was being lifted and someone blasted the tool box out of the doorway. Harry hid in the shadows as the death eaters looked around and Harry quietly said _**Volarte Ascendele**_ waved his wand towards one of the groups and the nails and screwdrivers lifted up and flew towards them as Harry did the same with the other pile of nails and screw drivers. All the death eaters tried to throw up shields but they were to slow as the nails and screw drivers shot at them like bullets and all of them but one got hit and fell.

"_**Stupefy**_**, **_**Expelliarmus, Impediment, Furnunculus, Tarantallegra, Petrificus Totalus, Locomotor Mortis**__._" Harry said quickly as one of the death eaters yelled something out that he didn't hear over his own voice and he jumped forward with the hatchet and swung at the only death eater standing.

"HARRY STOP!" One of the death eaters yelled and Harry turned to see David dressed as a death eater with out a mask on the ground with three screw drivers in his leg and all the death eaters that could threw their wands on the ground and pulled off there hoods to reveal Chuck, Casey, Jessica, John, Joe, Monica, and a bald man with a goatee but the other two couldn't move and Jessica and John pulled off there hoods to reveal Jake and Jack.

"What the fuck is going on." Harry asked as he pushed his wand against David's throat.

"It's not what you think Harry. We were, fuck…" he hissed as he clutched his leg that had the screw drivers in it. "We were trying to test you, to see how powerful you are."

"Oh is THAT all you were doing. I could have killed all of you and it would have been alright because you were testing me. YOUR A FUCKING IDIOT!" Harry said and kicked David in the stomach before grabbing all of there wands. "Casey check everyone now." Harry said throwing her wand to her and pointing the others at her. He heard a door slamming open and went to the door and looked out with a wand in each hand to see Amber and Sarah running towards the garage.

"Harry what's wrong. We heard a bunch of loud screams." Amber said

"Both of you get in here and help Casey check everyone out. If any one try's any thing I will kill you all." Harry said and Amber and Casey slowly went into the garage and there eyes widened at what they saw.

"What happened?" Sarah asked.

"Shut up and help Casey check everyone before someone dies." Harry said with a growl and Amber and Sarah both started checking everyone and patching up there wounds. After everyone was healed as best as they could be Casey and Sarah levitated Jake and Jack to the house as Harry took Amber's wand and everyone else walked up to the house where Harry tied them all up.

"Alright I'll be back I gotta go get a truth potion to see if any of you are evil." Harry said and left the house not listening to there protest. He slowly started walking trying to remember the way to _Rusty's_. After a twenty minute walk he finally got there. He walked in and nodded to the person behind the counter and walked through to the back room and opened the door into Penny Lane. When he walked in he started looking around and walked over to the Apothecary. When he got there he went inside and started looking around but couldn't find any truth potions so he went to the counter. "Where can I get a truth potion?"

"Not here that's for sure. But you could get one form Misery Alley go to a place called _Peter's Potions_ and you can get one." The man said and Harry nodded before leaving the shop and looking around until he saw a dark ally way with a sign that said Misery Alley and he saw people in black robes walking in the Alley. He shook his head with a sigh before heading to the bank. He walked in and looked around before going up to Sliphook.

"Mr. Potter back already." He said with a chuckle.

"Yeah I need some galleons for Misery Alley. I figure if they wear robes while everyone else wears muggle clothes that they most likely only take galleons." Harry said

"And you would be correct. But you know instead of coming back and forth all the time you could always get a debit card which works in both worlds." Sliphook said and Harry raised an eyebrow.

"A debit card like muggles use?" Harry asked.

"Yes." Sliphook said

"Alright." Harry said and Sliphook pulled out some papers and wrote something down before handing them to Harry to sign. After reading them and signing Sliphook pulled out a black card with a dragon on it and handed it and a knife to Harry who cut his finger and let a drop of blood fall onto the card. When he did that his name appeared on it and he turned it over and signed it.

"Alright and here is your pin number." Sliphook said and handed him a slip of paper and Harry nodded as he pulled out his wallet and put both the card and the number in it. "For the muggle world all you have to do is swipe the card and put in the pin number and in the wizarding world they run there wand across the magnetic strip and that's it."

"Alright thank you Sliphook." Harry said with a small smile.

"Not a problem at all." Sliphook said shaking Harry's hand and Harry turned and left the bank. He walked down the road to the entrance to Misery Alley. With a sigh and shake of his head he walked in with his head held high and a wand in one hand and the hatchet in the other with all the other wands in his pocket. As he walked he saw people watching him from the shadows. As he went he looked around trying to find the Apothecary. He walked around a corner and saw a sign that said _Peter's Potions_ and went over to it. He looked in the dark shop and shrugged before going in. As he went in he looked around to see how many people were in the shop and only saw an old man with gray slicked back hair behind the counter so he walked up to the counter.

"Welcome to Peter's Potions how can I help you today." The old man asked in a raspy voice.

"I was told you sell Truth potions. I need some Veritaserum." Harry said and the old man raised an eyebrow.

"Hmmm truth potions. I don't think I sell those." He said stroking his chin and Harry pointed his wand at the man and put his other hand on the table with the hatchet still in his grip.

"I need Veritaserum now." Harry said and the old man chuckled.

"Of course you do Mr. Potter but don't think you get a discount for your fame actually I think since you need it so much I'll up the price from fifteen galleons to lets say forty galleons." He said and pulled out a vial of clean liquid and Harry growled as he pulled out his wallet and handed the man the card. He pulled out his wand and ran it over the magnetic strip while saying forty galleons and Pete's Potion. "There you are Mr. Potter."

"If this doesn't fucking work right I'll come back for my money." Harry said

"Trust me it works I'm not a crook." The man said and Harry nodded before leaving the shop and heading towards Rusty's not realizing he was being followed. As he walked back to David's house he got the feeling he was being watched again and looked over his shoulder to see someone with a cloak turn down an alley way. He just shook his head before he continued walking. When he got to David's he opened the door and walked in and saw almost everyone sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Damn my ropes came off." Harry said with a huff as he hit the wall with the hatchet making it stick in the wall and grabbed another wand out of his pocket.

"Yeah it came undone about fifteen minutes ago." David said in a nonchalant voice not looking up from the TV. "So what'd ya get?"

"Veritaserum and the fact that you stayed here get's you a point in favor of not being after me. Where are Jack, Jake, Monica, and the other man I didn't know?" Harry asked

"That's Jeff and they are all asleep I think." David said looking up at Harry with a smile and Harry started casting _**Incarcerous**_ and ropes started flying out and hitting everyone and no one tried to move out of the way. He went up to David and he opened his mouth and held out his tongue. Harry pulled out the bottle and undid the stopper.

"So how much of this stuff am I suppose to use." Harry asked as he looked at it.

"Three drops and you'll know it had taken effect when my eye's cloud over." David said and Harry nodded and let three drops fall on his tongue. After a few seconds he saw David's eye's cloud over.

"What's your name?"

"David Lee Evans."

"How old are you?"

"21."

"Are you working for Voldemort or any other dark wizards?"

"No."

"Why did you dress as a death eater and attack me?"

"Because I thought it would be a good start to find out how you would handle your self against an attack."

"Do you have any evil intent towards me at all?"

"No."

"Alright your clear." Harry said and untied him and left him sitting there with his eyes slowly starting to clear up. Harry moved over to Amber and started to question her.

"What's your name?"

"Amber Christine Prince."

"Age?"

"15."

"Have you ever worked for Voldemort or any other dark lord?"

"No."

"Do you have any evil intent towards me?"

"No."

"Alright than your good." Harry said and went on to the next person. After he went through everyone there he gave them there wands.

"Alright let's go get Jack, Jake, Monica, and Jeff." Harry said and they all went upstairs to their rooms and none of them were there.

"Shit." Harry said

"I swear I don't know where they went Harry." David said and everyone else said the same.

"It's fine." Harry said "But if I were you I'd go pack. I'm getting a bad feeling right now."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I'm leaving because I have a bad feeling. And usually when I have a bad feeling something happens. So I'm going pack my room. If I were you I'd do the same." Harry said and started for his room. Just as he got on the bottom step there was an explosion and the front door was blown off. "Shit. We have company." Just as he said that a group of twenty deatheaters walked in.

"Come out Potter." Said a voice he recognized.

"Andy Smith is that you." Harry asked with a nervous chuckle.

"Yes it is Potter." She said.

"Oh well in that case I don't think I'll be coming in on Monday." He said as he looked around the wall between him and the death eaters and saw the hatchet in the wall directly behind the one in the front who didn't have anyone behind them. "_**Accio**_ Hatchet." He called out and the hatchet flew from the wall and stuck right in the back of the deatheater and he called it to him again and moved his head and let it hit the wall before pulling it out. He looked up the stairs and saw everyone was gone. "Fuckin cowards." He said to himself as the deatheaters started throwing curses at the wall between them. "Hmmm. What should I do? Try to fight them all and possibly die. Or not try to fight and possibly die. I think I should fight." Harry said and dove got down to the floor and looked out to see most of the death eaters turned around fighting some one and jumped up and yelled "_**Depulso**_" and banished a deatheater into the wall knocking him out while in the process he got hit in the shoulder with a cutting hex and hiss in pain before swinging his wand around at more deatheaters and yelling "_**Confringo**_, _**Reducto**_, _**Deprimo**_, _**Expelliarmus**_,_** Petrificus Totalus**_." As he said this he slowly got closer and closer until he was on one of them and he swung the hatchet and smashed it into the deatheaters wand arm making his wand fall to the floor and then he hit him with a Petrificus Totalus spell and looked up to see David, Casey, Jessica, Sarah, Chuck, John, Joe and what looked like a group of Aurors. Just as he was about to wonder where Amber was he heard someone shout a curse behind him and turned to see Amber standing with her wand in her hand pointing at a deatheater on the ground.

"Thank you." Harry said with a grin as the last six standing deatheaters fled because they were out matched. He looked around for a second before wiping the hatchet off on one of the deatheaters robes and going to his room. "Hey girl I want you to go out and when I stop I want you to meet up with me I'm leaving this place." He told Hedwig who hooted and took off through the window. Harry then went to his trunk, while holding pressure on his shoulder, opened it and started taking out all of his robes which were too small for him before he started taking the malnourishment potion. Then he opened the dresser he used and put all his clothes in his trunk. After he was done he grabbed Hedwig's cage and the end of his trunk and started pulling it out of the room when David walked in.

"Harry where ya going." David asked

"I'm leaving. They know where I am I gotta leave. I'm leaving California. Maybe even the states." Harry said as he grabbed his Fedora from the hook next to the door and put it on.

"Well give me a second I'm coming with you remember I said you need to be trained and I'm going to do that." David said with a grin before it fell as he saw Harry's shoulder and he walked over and moved Harry's hand to get a look at his shoulder.

"Where ever your going I want to go." Casey said as she walked into the room. "But first let me heal your shoulder Harry."

"Alright." Harry said and sat down on the bed and Casey pulled her wand and started healing the cut.

"So where are we going." Casey asked as Amber and Sarah walked into the room.

"I don't know but I'm leaving California." Harry said with a shrug.

"I'm coming with you." Amber said with a smile on her face.

"What. No you're not Amber." Sarah said shaking her head.

"Come on Sarah please. I don't have any friends here and no school in California will take me. So why not." Amber said with a huff.

"Because it's dangerous." Sarah said.

"We were just attack in California how much more dangerous can it be with them." Amber asked glaring at her sister.

"I said no Amber." Sarah said with her own glare.

"You never cared before so don't start now. I'm going with them. I'll go get packed." Amber said and left the room with her sister right behind her.

"Well how are we getting to where ever the hell we're going." David asked.

"I was planning on taking my firebolt so unless you have a faster way than that's what I'm doing." Harry said.

"Let me think about it while I pack up some stuff to take with me." David said and left the room with Casey right behind him.

--Hp--

**A/N well there ya go another chapter hope ya like it. R/R**


End file.
